Rose Moon
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: A tradition and a fear that their love may not be fated. Can Marianne and Bog's relationship survive the Rose Moon?
1. Chapter 1

**I went outside one night and looked up at the moon (my most beloved thing :D) and it had a rosy pink hue. I just knew KNEW that the fairies would have an entire celebration around it.**

Marianne paced her rooms nervously, wringing her nimble fairy fingers, her wings twitching with anxiety.

"Settle down, Marianne," Dawn muttered weaving little flowers together into a crown.

"Settle down? How do you propose I do that? It's one of the biggest celebrations in the Fairy Kingdom and only happens once a year! I don't know about you but considering the implications of this it seems like the perfect thing to get worked up about."

Dawn rolled her eyes and continued on her crown. "Why is it bothering you so much?"

"Gee I don't know, your boyfriend knows our customs so you don't have anything to worry about! What if goblins don't celebrate the Rose Moon or it's something completely different to them?!" Marianne yelled, tossing her hands in the air in exasperation before falling back onto her rose bed. "I can't spring it on him like that…"

"I swear you worry about the strangest things," the youngest princess said smiling and placing one of the little crowns on one of the sprite's, who crooned a thank you.

Marianne snorted from under her arm. "Everything may be sunshine and rainbows for you and Sunny, but Bog and I have about a zillion differences to overcome. Don't know if you've noticed but we aren't exactly a traditional couple."

"Right because a fairy princess being courted by an elf is sooo much better," Dawn chuckled.

"But at least elves and fairies have courted!" Marianne said, sitting up, exhasperated.

Dawn shrugged at this and continued weaving flower crowns for the sprites.

"Ugh," Marianne groaned, flopping back on the bed. "It's just… after last year's Rose Moon disaster I'm a little nervous to make such a big deal out of it again on top of the whole 'tradition' thing."

"Well, you better get un-nervous fast," Dawn said peering out the window.

"What? Why?" Marianne asked dashing to the window. There came the goblin procession plain as day. "Dawn-" Marianne started.

"Hey! I didn't do anything! It must have been Dad!"

"Why would Dad-?" the elder sister started. Then the obvious answer hit her.

"Ohhhh, somebody told Griselda…" Marianne muttered. "I swear that goblin is trying to kill us."

"No," Dawn said, "just get you two married." The younger fairy giggled as she flitted out of reach of her sister's playful swing.

"Oh get outta here, you trouble maker! I bet you are the one who told her, aren't you? Betrayed by my own sister!" Dawn laughed at her sister's mock rant and flew quickly from her room.

"Best get pretty quick, sis. Your suitor is on his way," Dawn sing-songed down the hall to her own room.

Marianne rolled her eyes again before looking at the dress she had to wear to the celebration. It was not in her nature to wear dresses anymore, but ceremony dictated that the female fairies must wear ceremonial garb. Dammit.

Marianne sighed, letting her handmaidens dress her accordingly; even going so far as to let them weave a few flowers into her hair.

Once ready, Marianne took a deep breath to steady herself. She glanced out the window as the last rose colored rays drifted below the horizon, the soft pink moon already climbing in the sky.

_Well_ she thought_ It's now or never._ And with that she emerged from her room to meet her sister and join the pre-ceremonial festivities, praying above all that this year wouldn't be like the last.

**So what happened in that previous year? R&amp;R to find out! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bog's side of the story ;D**

Bog gripped his staff tighter in nervousness. What were the fairies rituals for the Rose Moon? He knew goblins celebrated it and he knew fairies celebrated it but what if the goblins and fairies celebrated differently.

"What are you worrying so much about?" Griselda asked in her growling voice. "You know she wants you there. You two are gonna be fine," she said.

Bog arched an eyebrow in question. "That is what you were worrying about, right?"

"Well it wasn't," Bog muttered.

"Ahh, trust me, you'll be fine," she said again.

"Still not helping, Mother," he groused.

"Feh," she muttered waving his grumblings away. The rest of the procession chatted as amicably as goblins could their growling, grumbling voices so out of place among the fairies tittering voices.

Not for the first time, Bog wanted to call the whole thing off and just go home. But he promised his Marianne and he knew his mother wasn't letting him get out of this to save his exoskeleton. He thought sometimes she loved Marianne more than him; she doted on the Fairy Princess so.

Finally they were at the Fairy Palace's gates. From the rancorous sounds coming from inside, a jaunty fairy party was already underway.

Bog gulped. This was his first fairy party. He hoped against hope that he didn't botch it up. Not for the other fairies of whom he could care less, but for his Tough Girl. He would do anything for his Tough Girl, still amazed she loved him.

Bog took a deep breath as their elven escort led them through the palace halls to the courtyard where the moon shone its rosy pink light as it climbed higher in the night sky. When it reached the center of the sky the ceremony would officially begin but until then there was the rousing party to look forward to.

Bog groaned as his people dove around them to attack the food platters. He shook his head into his hand knowing there was no stopping them at this point.

"Wow," came a familiar voice beside him that sent his wings fluttering at the sound of it. "You can take the goblin out of the forest, huh?"

He almost responded but when he got a good look at her, all of the words Bog was going to say, as well as his ability to speak seemed to vanish.

She was dressed in a rose purple dress that matched her wings. Her hair was its usual disheveled self but it had loose little flowers dotting it. Her face was clear of her make-up and Bog couldn't say he complained. Marianne was stunning and the hue of the Rose Moon looked like it was made for her.

"Bog?" she said and he realized he hadn't responded to her statement.

"Sorry! I- uh- yes! It w-would seem that way," he stammered.

Marianne smiled at him and he thought his heart would just slam out of his chest. If this Rose Moon Ceremony didn't smile on them he feared he just might die.

"I can't believe you actually came to the fairy palace for a party," she laughed a little.

"Wait, you invited me," he said flabbergasted. She knew he'd fly to the ends of the Earth for her.

"No, Dawn invited you, via your mother, without telling me. Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic that you are here but we have both been had."

"Urgh I could kill my mother for this," he muttered.

"Ha, yeah, I'll put Dawn right beside her," she sniggered. Bog loved that about her, that she rarely twittered and giggled like other fairy maids. She was different.

He smiled and ran a gentle hand over the outside of hers. Marianne glanced up at him with big brown eyes and he realized she was as frightened as he was.

"So," Marianne drew out glancing painfully around the room and Bog realized she hated these fairy parties, too.

Bog glanced out to the dance floor and saw Dawn and Sunny. Marianne's eyes followed his.

"No," she put simply. "Dancing may be fine for Sunny and Dawn, but this princess doesn't dance anymore."

"Anymore?" Bog asked, a glint in his eye. Then he noticed the sadness in hers and his face dropped, too.

"The last time I danced was with Roland," she spat his name like venom. Bog looked away the name stinging his pride as well.

He couldn't blame her, and truth be told, he didn't care for dancing either. They had their own dance with the ringing of blades as their orchestra.

A group of court fairies, dressed in fancy garb walked past, chatting amicably when one turned momentarily in their direction.

"Happy birthday, Princess," he called cheerily. Bog gaped turning to Marianne who was turning a brilliant shade of red.

"Today's your birthday?" he asked surprised.

"Yes," she sighed exasperated, "I was born under the Rose Moon, so what?" Marianne crossed her arms and put on a pout that Bog could see straight through.

He gently took her tiny hand in his but before he could say anything the trumpets sounded and the Ancient Order of the Ethereal Fairies made their presence the focus of all.

"In this year we've welcomed back our sister, Sugar Plum," said Ethereal rose a bit higher and bowed slightly, "Allied ourselves with the goblins, and seen much change in our kingdoms. Now the time has come for Love to show itself as it will only once a year. The moon is high and it is time for the Rose Moon Ceremony to begin."

**Well here is chapter two of the Rose Moon. Enjoy my lofelies. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Now for the sweet fluff we have all been waiting for the main event the Rose Moon Ceremony. **

Marianne didn't know if her heart was racing or if it had stopped completely as she and Bog made their way up on stage from different sides. As the ruler of the Dark Forest and the heir to the Fairy Kingdom it was their "honor" to go first. In reality it was their nerve wracking tradition to go first.

She hadn't done this before, her courtship with Roland being brief and post Rose Moon, and even though she knew that she loved Bog and he loved her would the Lunar Celestial think it not enough?

Bog was in just as bad of shape. While he had never had an opportunity to experience the Rose moon with anyone special, he had seen it and feared that if the Lunar Celestial didn't smile on them Marianne would leave.

The logical side of his mind told him he should know better, that she would probably flip the Celestial off and kiss him out of spite. But Bog had seen what happened to couples that ignored the Rose Moon's warning, they wound up beyond miserable. Worse, in fact, than he had been after That Fateful Day, as Plum so arduously called it.

Before they knew it, Marianne and Bog were facing one another, both blushing furiously and fidgeting nervously.

"So… um…" Marianne started, biting her lip anxiously.

"Some of us want our turn! Kiss already!" Dawn called off stage. Bog shot her a glance but was caught off guard when Marianne grabbed his shoulders and slammed her lips into his own.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Bog slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, a sweet singing filling their heads.

Behind their eyes they saw a beautiful maiden in blue armor tinged rose her pale almost white blond. In one hand she held a halberd and her bright blue eyes smiled and nodded before vanishing.

They pulled apart forms still glowing from the moons pink light on them. She was beaming at him and he was grinning like a fool right back, fangs flashing. Griselda was whooping in the crowd, one of the few.

"The Princess Marianne and the Bog King's courtship has been smiled on by the Lunar Celestial!" Sugar Plum trilled happily.

"I do more than smile upon their courtship," came a strong voice, the beautiful woman appearing in one of the Rose Moon's beams. She was just an outline but she took their hands and the two shuddered at the moons contact.

"You have suffered so much to get where you are now," she said, "And yet you have faced every adversity and won them together. You have many more hardships to face and it won't be easy. But please understand that you were meant to be together, forever. Your legacy will be glorious with the unity of your kingdoms and through the trials a new era will rise for both kingdoms. Bless your decedents and bless your kingdoms. Bless your rule and above all bless you." And with that she faded and was gone.

Bog and Marianne looked for her to each other. "I guess she smiled on us, huh?" Marianne blushed.

"Yeah," Bog smiled, "Guess so, Tough Girl. Let's go before our sister shoves us off stage." The two flew off to enjoy the rest of their Rose Moon evening. As they flew off Bog leaned closer to her, "Happy Birthday, Marianne."

**Well here it is. Last Chapter of Rose Moon.**

**Bookworm1021: This is going to happen ;)**

**10acecard: Sorry it took so long but I hope this makes up for it.**

**tmwillson3: There is. This is it :D**


End file.
